


Once again, with feeling

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Non-Explicit Sex, Repetition, Witchers With Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Eskel loves a woman, plain and simple. Except it feels anything but plain or simple.





	Once again, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more of Eskel getting love so I provided. Sort of.

The others don't know about her, not really. Eskel keeps her a secret, the beautiful herbalist in the woods that gives off a thick aura of magic and never seems to age. He knows he talks too much shit about sorceresses to ever admit out loud what she is. Geralt and Lambert know of a woman he sees every now and then, the woman he goes to if he really needs company and to get his rocks off. They don't know about _her_.

It's only a two week ride to get to her if he stays near Kaer Morhen, two weeks to the little village she's nestled by. But visits are far and few between. He's not at Kaer Morhen often. Not in her area often, either. But he stays a week when he goes, sometimes two.

They don't know the way she welcomes Eskel back every time, into her kitchen, into her bed, into her arms. She kisses his face every time he comes back through her front door, sits him at the table and feeds him as if he were only gone visiting the town, not gone for two months with no word. They come back together like no time has passed at all. She stuffs him with food and they catch up.

They don't know how she meticulously mends the rips in his clothes. How peaceful she looks, humming away in her rocking chair while she pulls thread through the holes in his shirts. When some things get too bad, like his under shirts and underpants, she'll produce a new one from a small trunk, his perfect measurements, the seams clean with her neat little stitches.

She's so kind, so good to him. Too good, Eskel doesn't deserve it. She lets him use her supplies, her dried herbs and flowers and roots for all of his potions and oils and decoctions. Never does she ask him to replace what he uses, to demand the use of her cauldron back. She gives and gives and gives, and all he ever does is take. Eskel doesn't know what she sees in him.

No one else knows that she doesn't let him put the candles out before he takes her to bed. She wants to see his face, she always tells him. She wants to see him. He's so beautiful, doesn't he know that?

Eskel doesn't doubt that she likes his face, not any more. Used to, he was self-conscious. Deidre did a number on his face, he wasn't all that nice to look at anymore. But her, she likes it. When her eyes aren't closed in passion, she's looking at his face. Watches him. When he opens his eyes, after he finishes in her, she gives him such an intense look that it makes him want to wrap his arms around her and go again and again and again.

They don't know that Eskel can't bring himself to say it back, not the other witchers and especially not her. She whispers it low in the dead of night, when the candles are out and the blankets are pulled to their chins. He's real good at faking, so he's always "asleep" when she murmurs that she loves him. Mercifully, she never says it during the day.

And it's not that he doesn't love her. He does. He'd give her the fucking moon if she wanted it, figure out how to get the stars out of the sky if she asked for one. But he's got the heart of a coward when it comes to love, and so he freezes up every time he wants to tell her.

They don't know how he feels. That he hasn't fucked another woman in three years, because he can't get her curves and her love out of his head. That her smile is like the first sunshine in the winter, bright and brilliant. That if she dies of anything other than natural causes, he'll burn down everything in his path until he has answers.

One day, Eskel will tell the other witchers about her. He'll tell them everything, like how beautiful her fingers look intertwined with his and that she can make tea out of any plant she puts her mind to. One day, he'll come through her door and sweep her off of her feet. He'll kiss her long and slow and passionate, tell her over and over that he loves her until it doesn't sound like real words anymore. He'll ask her to come back with him to Kaer Morhen, knowing she'll say yes before the words are even out of his mouth. The two of them will sit out the winter wrapped in a quilt, sipping her blossom tea and watching the snow fall. Together.

Eskel just doesn't know when that one day will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh if people are interested, I might write more about them. Actually give her description and a name.
> 
> This all started because of another fic I tried to write a while ago, it mentioned an herbalist that was a minor character that Eskel came across for... Whatever the purpose was, I don't remember anymore. She's got a name and a vague description. Rosalie.
> 
> But yeah, lemme know if you're interested and I may write a more in depth piece on them.
> 
> Also, GODDAMN I use a lot of repetition.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
